


When Luck Smiles on Me

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundaria
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Gen, Literature, Science Fiction, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Old idea from a RP I was once a part of. A march off towards certain death in order to cripple and possibly ruin the enemy's chance.





	When Luck Smiles on Me

When Luck Smiles on Me

 

'I have to. I have to do it. If I don't, then everyone will be put in danger. That fort isn't far off, and it's not fully built yet. I have to hurry before it's too late, before they have a strong hold far to close to us!' Barry sat up casting the thin sheets aside, the all too familiar tug of his gold necklace, a favor from the Spirit of Pain, and looked out the window. 

Night is gone but the sun was not here yet, the start of dawn. Good he thought he could leave without stirring them. Turning, Barry laid his brown eyes on his still sleeping wife; a soft smile crossed his face, one hand running through her raven black hair as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. Standing quickly, he then changed from a white sleeveless shirt and plaid sleeping pants into jeans, a dark blue shirt, and signature blue worn jacket. Quickly running his hands through his messy cheery red hair, his idea of fixing it, Barry grabbed a long range rifle, three smaller rifles, one of which he tied to his right thigh, and several small bombs along with the remote detonator, hoping this suicide mission would work, but not cost his life. Sure maybe a limb, but not his life.

He made his way down the hall silently pausing in front of the next door, slowly opening to check inside. His son lay amongst the skewed bed covers fast asleep, snoring softly away in dream land. This is why Barry still needed his life; his pre-teen son still needed a father. He refused to repeat his past; Barry would be there to raise his son, Amuro. The red head tip-toed inside fixing the covers back around him then nodded and whispered "I'll be back for supper. Keep an eye on Mom alright?" Withdrawing one hand, Barry griped his jacket sleeve, this time of year wasn't that cold, and he was just more comfortable with it near him. 'I don't need this anymore' Barry thought to himself, 'He can have it.' With one swift movement the jacket fell from his shoulders and went to rest next to his son and he turned to leave shutting the door softly and leaving the dojo.

"Barry-san? Where are you going?" 

Barry muffled a yelp as he whipped around; standing further down the front deck was a Toshi master, Genkotsu, "What are you doing this out this early?"

Genkotsu titled his head, "Training starts before the sun arrives. You are not one I usually during the early morning hours. And guessing by the supplies...." he trailed off eyeing the human curiously.

He huffed at the nosy gundam, "If you must know I am going to destroy the Dark Axis fort I spotted not to far from Shufu. I plan to blow it sky high and be back for supper."

"By yourself?"

"If I must."

"That's suicide!" Another master chimed in from below, "Barry-san you will be killed in a matter of seconds."

"Only if they find me!" Barry replied confidently, "I plan to set my trap and destroy the fort before it is complete. I have the bombs and detonator necessary."

"So that is what you were working on," Genkotsu mused, "A rather radical and risky plan. You would have only one chance for it to work."

Barry placed his hands on his hips victoriously, "That is all I will need. Now if you will excuse me." He hurried down the stairs pass the training journey men and a couple other masters, one of which clamped a hand on the human's shoulder.

"Barry-san, wait. We can't let you go alone. I am sure Reibas-sai would no where near agree with this. And if you should lose a leg, you would need someone to carry you back. Let a handful of us join you in the fight." The Master suggested.

Genkotsu agreed, "Yorahbai, Finnis, and I shall come with you. You two!" he whistled at three older journeymen, "Along with them. A force of seven is stronger then one. Don't you agree?"

Sizing up his volunteered comrades, Barry nodded, "Alright sure, just don't get in my way and when I say 'laufen', you get the hell away from there or join the moons in the sky!"  A battle cry from the six gundams sealed the deal.

"Barry!" a feminine voice called from the front door. It was Dauhn, Barry's wife.

"I thought you were still asleep!"

"I-I heard you get up." Dauhn rushed down the stairs and wrapped her arms around him startling him, "Barry what are you thinking! Seven against a Dark Axis fort! You'll die!"

He couldn't stay mad at her, Barry sighed and tightly returned the hug, "No I won't. Lady Luck has been smiling on me lately. I must take what she is giving me before my luck turns sour. Besides I won't be alone." He tried to get free from the embrace but she wouldn't have it, "Dauhn, please. You're holding us up. We have to go now, before the Dark Axis finishes a guard change. I'll come back alive, don't you worry about that."

She released her hold slightly looking up at him worried, "How can I be sure?" she softly whispered.

"No regrets," he simply answered, running one finger over her wedding band, "That's how. I can't grantee I'll come back in one piece, but I ca promise I will forever protect you and all of my family." Moving his hands to the gold chain of the Sorakumo necklace, the favor that was impossible to remove from his neck, the chain glowed softly lifting the heavy favor from his neck, over his head, and placed it around her neck, the chain tighten once more so it could not be removed her neck. Using two fingers, Barry pushed the Sorakumo pendent against her chest, "A favor from the Spirits is hard to get, and harder to give away. It can only be given to one who is as close to you, as your own heart that beats within your chest. That one person, for me, is you, Dauhn. This is how I can promise I will always be there to protect you and our son." He softly kissed her, "Now I have to go." He turned and ran down the steps of the Toshi grounds and off to battle, Dauhn stayed at the top watching the seven leave to stop the darkness from consuming Shufu, "Itteihimerai, if you can here me, I don't think I'm going to make it out of there in the best of shape. Please, watch over them. I don't know if I will be able to for much longer."

Unlucky from the day I was born, that's how my life was. Always down on my luck, always the human punching bag, and now Luck is turning into my favor. The words of my friend Chris echo in my mind, 'The day luck smiles on you, that'll be the day you die.' A statement made in joke, how true it would ring today.  



End file.
